edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a planned fanseries created by Anastasia Stephan. The series reintroduces the old cast as late teenagers. The general plot focuses on the Eds and their attempt to act their current age, but are held back by old habits. With the last day of high school drawing near, the question is if they'll be prepared for adulthood at the end of the season. The episodes will be similar to the original show's. Production was supposed to start in March 2012, but was delayed by paid work and issues with hard-/software. Afterwards voice actors started disappearing, and the project was again brought to a halt. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ed Ed's glasses were given for the noble purpose of correcting his lazy eye, but came with a double effect and are the sole reason he passed his early years of high school. Till this date Ed greatly benefits from his teachers' cheap understanding of his changed appearance. As long he's wearing his glasses, he's given higher grades than he deserves and his random one-liners are always entertained and seen as poetic. Ed is good-natured and ignorant, a feature Eddy never stopped taking advantage of, even though Ed turned rather useless ever since his friend surpassed him in physical strength. Neither Ed or Eddy are too aware of this fact and Ed still plays the role of "dumb, musclebound lackey" inside the group. Next to his old hobbies, Ed also secretly follows ballet lessons, but had to accept May Kanker as his dance partner in order to keep it a secret from everybody. That he shows embarrassment for one of his interests is rather unusual. Ed wears a red collared white shirt, blue trousers, black shoes, rectangular glasses, and his old green jacket of which -according to the timeline- the ends of his sleeves were damaged and thus cut off. ---- Edd Edd's sense of morality hasn't changed much, though he doesn't lecture his friends as frequently anymore. He's fine playing along with Eddy's scamventures, but mainly does so to grant him a few more days of nostalgic fun before they officially have to embrace adulthood. Like most boys, Edd still has a crush on Nazz. He usually helps her out with various things in the background, even when they don't personally benefit him. Ever since he noticed she still has feelings for Kevin, he started dressing himself like him to help her stay optimistic and forget that the real Kevin is painfully oblivious. This ended up doing more harm than good, but after starting this routine of meeting up, Edd doesn't have the courage to quit and reveal himself to her. While he already had neurotic tendencies, Edd received a permanent tic from the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" and will enter a moment of madness when in contact with dirt for too long. As he feels urged to cover himself in more trash in this state, it's challenging to snap him out of it. Edd has long black hair and traded his ski hat for a small green one ever since the cuts at the back of his head grew back. When attending school, he wears his old man's white shirt and black tie from when he went to high school himself, but since Edd is smaller than his father, it looks oversized at times. On regular days Edd seems satisfied with a red turtleneck t-shirt, purple pants and cyan shoes. ---- Eddy Eddy is still chasing down cash and jawbreakers, even though he has a job now. At the candy store. Nobody has spoken with Eddy about his failing logic, since no one knows where Eddy works. He was never asked, nor has anyone visited the candy store in 4 years to find out for themselves. Eddy is stuck in nostalgia and has trouble letting go of the past. Most of his scams are childlike and simple, yet he's clever enough to ask 25 dollars for his services. Ed and Edd often try to help him adjust to his matured audience, though sometimes wonder if it wouldn't be better to explain to their friend that their childhood is over. Eddy doesn't want to grow up and wishes to drag everyone down to his level by having them mimic the old days. Since the others are heavily concerned with graduating and going to college, Eddy's distractions are rarely appreciated. Eddy's hairdo has 6 more hairs of which the back ones ends in a half curl, and he wears a yellow shirt, black pants and red shoes. After 17 years of being the smallest Ed, his father's genes kicked in and Eddy received a sudden growth spurt. Though his size makes him unbeatable, the others don't treat him differently. ---- Kevin After the Big Picture Show, Kevin tried to befriend the Eds, but found out they had little to bond over. He considers Ed and Edd to be tolerable -as they are naturally generous people- but Eddy is rough around the edges, much like himself, and two fires only create a bigger fire. Their after school meetups slowly died off and eventually nobody asked to meet up again. Because Kevin never explained himself, Eddy is assured he gave up because he thinks to be better than him, rekindling his hostility towards the jock. In order to preserve the memory of their short-lived friendship and the movie's events, Kevin deliberately avoids the Eds and their practises. Tries to, anyway. Kevin is in love with Nazz, but has trouble showing his feelings or talking about anything that isn't sports or bikes. He is unknowingly helped by Edd, who sometimes dresses himself up like him and approaches her to give them both a start, but Kevin can never tell her what she wants to hear and undoes Edd's work every time. Kevin owns a silver scooter and is often seen crossing through the streets on it. He wears a green sleeveless shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a green cap. His hair grew back a few centimeters. ---- Nazz Nazz is the number 1 love interest of Peach Creek, which is not without reason. She loves being an everyone's-friend and tends to become extremely protective over people she doesn't even know. Still, her position as a popular girl who gets handed everything to her makes her socially lazy at times. She expects any problem to be solved after she said her word and is not the type of person to persist or raise her fist. While she still fancies her friend Kevin, she generally doesn't put effort into evolving their friendship because of his apparent lack of interest. Edd turned this around when he decided to disguise himself as him, but since the real Kevin keeps undoing whatever progress was made by being his clueless self, Edd's efforts are objectively pointless. Because Nazz isn't too bright, the fake Kevin doesn't raise suspicion with her. Nazz wears a white shirt over a black tank top, purple jeans and black shoes. She often ties her hair in a ponytail, wears silver earrings, and never leaves the house without her red lipstick on. ---- Rolf Against nana's will, Rolf tries hard to teach himself proper English in the hopes he can join Kevin in college in the future. But after his family discovered the possibility of Rolf losing their traditional habits and his education allowing him to leave the farm for something else, they let him work even harder and longer on the field, in the hopes he'll forget about his homework. Rolf is tutoring Ed on how to take care of his farm, so he can take over for him. Ed is unaware and thinks it to be an invitation to play with the animals. Another unusual development is Rolf's crush on a certain girl. Lee Kanker's masculine features and physical strength impressed him so, that he became romantically interested in her. He keeps this to himself, as he believes Eddy is dating her. Rolf wears a yellow jersey, blue overalls with suspenders, red shoes and has a slender, but muscular appearance. He has sideburns and a goatee. ---- Sarah Most people don't like being around Sarah, and while the spoiled girl-vibe hasn't disappeared, her actions reflect that she wants to be more mature and collected. Mainly to impress Edd. Her crush on him is stronger than ever and she believes to have a chance with him, but since Jimmy's mood is quick to change whenever he's not in the center of attention, she finds it hard to develop a noteworthy relationship with Edd without upsetting her friend. Sarah values their friendship so much, that she forces herself through their playtimes, even though she stopped caring for dolls and dress-up parties a long time ago. Despite this, she respects Jimmy and never expressed negativity towards his childlike mentality. Sarah wears blue jeans, a pink top, red shoes, and has long orange hair. She is noticeably taller and more developed than the cast was when they were her age, including Jimmy. ---- Jimmy Jimmy is friendly, yet sly and evil when he feels pushed into a corner. He discovered he's in love with Sarah and no longer sees her as just a friend, which incidentally awakens his bad side more often. Like Marie Kanker, he can get violently jealous. Still, Jimmy changed little these 5 years and still plays with toys meant for younger girls. He usually invites Sarah to join him, but these playtimes visibly tire her as she mentally outgrew her childhood friend. Jimmy feels embarassed about his behaviour in her presence, but she always reassures him that he's free to do whatever. Ever since he noticed she became more set on winning over Edd, he constantly tries to impress her or be of some kind of assistance. Jimmy has straightened hair, wears a cyan sweater, white pants and black shoes. He no longer has braces. ---- Jonny Ever since Plank left the scene, Jonny lost weight and the others claim he's unhappy. Though he disagrees with them, whenever someone mentions or asks about Plank, he gets nervous. In the fanfiction "Red Marker" it was revealed that Plank stopped talking to Jonny after they had a fight, but the real reason for his silence is because Jonny grew up and his sense of imagination decreased. Jonny is not aware of this. Plank has been replaced by a similar-looking cell phone Jonny's often seen and heard talking through, but nobody knows who's at the other side or if he's even talking to someone. Whatever the case, this character is involved with the cast, as Jonny always asks them for their advice or opinion on the events he's witnessing. Jonny has brown curly hair, wears a white shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. ---- Lee Kanker Lee likes to wreak havoc like the next Kanker, but as the eldest sister in an often empty home, her position within the family has changed. She's more protective over her siblings and acts like a second mother to them. Having that said, she shows hostility towards those who mistreat them; and Ed and Edd are constantly judged by her. As she believes Edd is Marie's boyfriend and property, his crush on Nazz and the short romance he had with May disturbs her. Ed's blindness for May's efforts upsets her as well, while her own "boyfriend's" antics and flaws are ignored. Lee adores Eddy's size and the courage that came with it. Because he's unmoveable like a boulder, he no longer has a reason to fear the Kankers and sees Lee as a pest if anything, which feeds her already determined quest to making him submit to her. As she often falls victim to his strength, caused by her own persistence, it inspired her to start working out. Lee has short hair with frontal curls, wears a black headband, a ripped polka-dotted top, blue jeans with a big red belt, purple shoes, and a set of 4 earrings in both ears. ---- Marie Kanker Marie always has a witty joke or nasty remark ready, depending on the person. Despite her developed sense of humor, she is selfish, manipulative, and gets violently jealous over the smallest things. Her education suffers under her uncooperative nature and she shows little patience for people who aren't Edd. Generally speaking, he gets to see the best side of her. Other than bothering him, Marie's passion is collecting knives and swords, which doesn't get received well by the other characters. There are rumors going around that she's a gang leader to match, but she nor her sisters responded to this. Marie has long blue hair, a silver piercing bud in her tongue, and wears green pants, a black sleeveless shirt, black shoes and her father's abandoned brown jacket. He left it behind, similar to the Kankers' fathers' bathrobes, though Marie made it clear that her claiming it is not a sign of love for the man. ---- May Kanker May turned overly fashionable and never wears the same costume or same hairdo twice. Every day she browses through different looks to see what sticks with Ed, but because he stays unimpressed with her, she finds it difficult to stay optimistic. Marie likes to tease her over her desperate tactic, while Lee keeps her motivated. After she found out about Ed's passion for ballet, she joined his class and promised not to tell anybody about it if he agreed to be her dance partner. They routinely meet up with each other in private, yet Ed stays distant and fearful of her. May is the only Kanker who understands and gets upset over the continuous rejection she suffers. Episodes Click here for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool episode list. At least 2 episodes are planned to be made. Auditioning is still open for all the characters (go here) A few animations are currently to be found on YouTube and spoilers for upcoming animations often at Deviantart. Current voice actors (Deviantart names): *'Ed:' Voicerocker *'Edd:' Danimation2001/ Voicerocker/ Koivo *'Eddy:' Voicerocker *'Kevin:' Danimation2001 *'Nazz:' Merice/ Takaraakiko *'Rolf:' Koivo *'Jimmy:' Voicerocker *'Sarah:' Tinker-Jet *'Jonny:' IVefarious/ T-MAX-X-H *'Lee:' - *'Marie:' Xrsjaru (also known as Zeakari)/ Vaness96 *'May:' Tinker-Jet Trivia *The Eds fixed the old van from the garbage dump. *Kevin and Eddy smoke. *There will be no new main characters, with exception of Jonny's cell phone. *Edd stopped name tagging the possessions in his room, but the old ones are still present. *A running gag will be that Ed's 19th birthday always seems to be coming up, but never does. *Eddy has a ferret named "Teddy". *Ed is the only character who has his own car/truck. *Edd is the only Ed who doesn't have a drivers license. *Nazz had a crush on Edd in the first Highschool story concept, but after the Big Picture Show aired, this was scrapped. *Tim Collins was Edd's first voice actor. He voiced Edd in the first original "EDD IS HERE" *Afterwards Edd was dubbed by Ethan Gilstrap in the video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)". *The video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)" exists entirely out of audition files send in by Ethan Gilstrap. *In the new "EDD IS HERE" video, Danimation was asked to voice Edd. *The old "EDD IS HERE" is available for download. *In the animated short "DenNIM", Kevin's voice was requested for the character "Dennim" (voiced by Danimation). See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Facebook *The old character introduction animation *Old sneak peek to a future music video (abandoned project) *The "What is Love" parody animation *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series